The Diary Entries
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Annisina and Gwendal's Diary/Journal Entries from episode 47, its a bit OOC, sorry, its a bit weird, and its not very good. Be nice though it was the first time i wrote in this format, R&R please! NO FLAMES! Rated T might add extra chap someday.
1. 13 year old Anissina's Diary

Well, its been a while huh, anyway I have just gotten everything downloaded back on to my computers so now I am updating my stories and I decided to do a quick two-shot for Kyou Kara Maou, Gwendal x Annisina. I was watching the show and in this one episode, number 47 to be specific. And it had a few scenes in it that screamed "make a fanfic about me" so i am.

Young Annisina's Diary Entries

Entry One (Day 1)

There I was, I was sitting on Gwendal's bed, he was knitting. Really he was whinning, I figured I should write it down so tomorrow I don't think I'm crazy, it went like this...

"I see. So you're venting the resentment of youth by knitting toys...is that it?" I said, leaning back on his bed.

"Why are you here?" Gwendal retorted, he was annoyed that I was showing him his childish ways...again.

"There! That was one stich to many! A disturbance in the stiches is a disturbance in the heart. You won't be able to surpass your father at this rate." I told him, making sure to point out something he would never admit. I had poked his hands when he added to many stiches, I thought it might get him riled up. It did.

"That man is not my fath--" he started, I poked him the face.

"There! To many words!" I shouted, making sure to poke him a few times. He glared at me, when stopped poking I laid back on his bed. He looked over me with his normal annoyed face. That's when i remember what my mother had told me. She had been trying to tell me not to spend to much time with Gwendal, that Papa might get a bit angry. Of course I had only half listen, so when she asked me if I understood, I asked her questions. Mainly what Papa would think Gwendal and I were doing. I knew the answer, we had talked about boys and sex a few times. She has asked me many times if Gwendal and I ever did anything, she never missed an opportunity to tell me that I was far to young for such things. Recently Papa has started spying on me and Gwendal, thats why when he came here, I snuck out to go visit him. Anyway, while Gwendal was surveying me, I moved just the slightest, actually I rolled over, making sure he couldn't miss the view of my ass I had given him. He blushed and went back to his knitting, his hands messed up a few times. He also kept looking back at me, so i decided to put him out of his misery. Since he was trying really hard to look at me, I got off the bed and stood in front of his mirror, he couldn't see what I was doing, thank goodness! I pulled my dress down just enough so if i leaned over, my breast would be basically unmissable. So of course when I went away from the mirror, one of the first things i did was lean over, directly in front of Gwendal. I smirked at him as he looked down my dress. Now he knew I was teasing him, he set aside his knitting, and leaned back.

"Annisina?" he said, I couldn't see his face, since it was in the shadows. I figured he was going to ask me why I was doing what I was doing, I was wrong, BIG TIME!!

"Yes, Gwendal." I said it the most seductive and flirtatious manner I could muster. He beckoned me to sit next to him. So i did, i made sure to look as seductive as i could in my, at that time annoyingly, modest dress. Now that I could see his face I noticed he was smirking at me.

"I have a favor to ask." he whispered in my ear, I blushed, what else would I do, he never did stuff like this, least of to me. I could feel his hand playing with my bodice's hem.

"What's the favor?" I asked, I was trying to remain flirty and seductive, but he was making it really hard, especially since his hand was REALLLLLY close to my butt at the time. Then he pulled my closer to him, I looked at his face, he was smirking, not his normal smirk either, he was smirking mischievishly Gwendal!!! Mischief!! It didn't go!! I didn't even notice that somehow, he had gotten my bodice to stay wear i had been laying, and my body was now directly on top of him!!! I think he did something while he was playing with the hem, but I don't know. Anyway, I was blushing, really bright. I noticed his face getting closer to mine, my heart was beating fast, really fast. Then it happened, he kissed me, GWENDAL KISSED ME!!! Amazing isn't it, i never would have imagined it, maybe dreamed it a few times but never actually that it would happen. Anyway, after a while it got more heated, since I was down to just my basic dress, I thought I should help him along, meaning that i ripped his vest off of him. The bow that was on the top of my dress was gone without me even realizing. Before I knew it, I was down to nothing, and a shirt-less Gwendal was on top of me, kissing the hell out of me. I wonder what would have happen if Konrad hadn't knocked on Gwendal's door at that second. It took Gwendal a little while to actually stop kissing me and answer his little brother. Since I had no idea what was going on at that point, when Gwendal laid down next me again, I just smiled up at him. He kissed me, lightly this time, and then we got dressed, well I did, he just put his shirt back on.

Entry Two (Day 2)

I'm back at home, Papa was furious when I told him that I went to visit Gwendal, my brother was laughing his head off when i ran into him. He seems to find the idea that Gwendal could ever doing anything to me a huge joke! He even mention something along the lines of any man who actually tried anything with me probably wouldn't live through it. It took everything not to scream at him that Gwendle and I had, well I'm not sure what we had, but I wanted to yell it at my complete idiot of a brother. I didn't but I don't care, I have just received a carrier pigeon from Gwendal, Papa wants to read first though.

Later

Dan Hiri left Cheri-sama, its amazing, I never thought ANY guy would leave a woman like Cheri-sama, not only is she beautiful, intelligent, charming, and a kick-ass fighter, but she is the MAOU!! I mean, I know she can be a bit annoying sometimes, but come on she's a KNOCK-OUT!! Is the guy blind, I mean who leaves a woman like that, in the dead of night, he didn't leave a note or anything, plus I mean what about Konrad, the kid is the guys son!! Gwendal is in a horrible mood, Papa said I could go visit him, so I must go pack.

Entry Three (Day 4)

I am Blood Pledge Castle, Konrad seems very down, of course that would be obvious huh? Gwendal isn't sad, but he is PISSED. I have been watching him pace back in forth in his room, mumbling about defeating Dan Hiri Weller. And when i say watching him, I mean more like trying to get him to stop, its been three days since we..uh, kissed? And Gwendal has said nothing about it since. I keep wondering if----

Later

Scratch what I was bout to write, cause I was wrong! WAAAAAAAY WRONG!!! See as i was writing in this journal, he walked up to me, and then when i noticed his shadow I closed it, as fast as I could. I don't know if he saw what I wrote or not, but when I looked at him, he was actually smiling. Maybe my dress distracted him from his thoughts. It could, cause it doesn't leave much to the imagination if you know what I mean. He pulled me to my feet, rather quickly, and I ended up pressed against his chest, not that I minded. Then he kissed me, it wasn't like the ones before which had been either rough and lustful or light and loving. It was gentle, passionate, and deep, (like a combo of the two before) it was very Gwendal if I do say so myself. Anyway, now I sound like some love-struck teenager, even if I am one that doesn't mean I will allow myself to act like one. Even if he does kiss AMAZINGLY well. I wonder what else he can do...

Entry Four (Day 8)

My father is here at the castle, I think he noticed the fact that all of the dress I brought had low neck lines, or were encredible short. Anyway before I spent most of my time with Gwendal either in the gardens or in his room. In the gardens we would simply talk, we sometimes played with Konrad, and other times Hube would join us (He came to the castle about 2 days after me). When we're in his bedroom, we tend to make out, what, he is an awesome kisser. His knitting has much to leave desired though, I helped him with this rabbit he was making, it was suppose to be a bear...

So now that papa is here, I rarely spend time with Gwendal outside of the tutoring we have been receiving from Lord Gunter von Christ. The man is annoying, not Papa, von Christ, he is always talking about something, he is rather flighty too. But thats not what I was talking about, see Papa makes sure I am with him every second, unless I'm sleeping, he even took me with him when he went to speak to Cheri-sama (the Maou) and her brother (the jackass regent). I was bored, but Cheri-sama was nice, Gwendal came in after 20 minutes of boredom, and she told both him and I to go wait in the hall. Papa wasn't happy about that, but since she is the Maou, he had to let me go. Well we leave for home in two days, I will miss Gwendal, but I will see him soon, I hope...

There is the first chapter, the second one will have a to do with the time around Dan Hiri's death, YAY WOLFY WILL BE IN IT!!!


	2. 20 year old Gwendal's Journal

Now for the 2nd chapter, I might just add a third one, just cause I feel like it, but I might not. Depends anyway, this chapter is from the part of episode 47 when Dan Hiri Weller (Konrad's dad) returns. OK, just so you know this chapter will include a bit more graphic, uh, stuff. If you catch my meaning. Of course in this chapter Dan Hiri does die, so you have been warned. Also I won't being adding the info on how Dan Hiri died, at least not details, and it will focus more on Gwendal's point of view and then it will be no one's. Enjoy.

* * *

Entry 1 (The day Dan Hiri Returns) 

This morning was a most interesting start to the day. First, Wolfram (A/N: fan girl squeal WOLFY!!!!! faints) was talking about how he missed Konrad, and he wanted him to hurry home. Mother and I were discussing Dan Hiri, when Wolfram drew my attention to the window, it seems that both Konrad and Dan Hiri had come back. Normally it's just Konrad, but it seems Dan Hiri is here for some unknown purpose. I left quickly, I didn't especially want to see him again so I went to find Anissina, who had been working on some weird invention of her's. I never ask what they do anymore, she's developed a bit of a hobby in making these things, and I tend to be the one she tests them on. Of course, I am richly rewarded, but still..

When I came in she was fiddling with something, I didn't really want to know, besides I wasn't exactly looking at what was in her hands. See her inventions tend to explode sometimes, damaging whatever is around, including it seems Anissina's clothes.Her normal modest dress was pretty much shredded. It didn't leave much to the imagination, not that I need to use my imagination, I already knew what were under clothes. When she noticed me, she immediately blushed and moved to cover herself, but I beat her to it. When I had her safely tucked away into my arms, I told her who had arrived, she seemed rather surprised. It never ceases to amaze me on how well she can hold a grudge... or how long she can rant. When I fell asleep she was still ranting, of course, she noticed and then she woke me. She used her newest discovery of what woke me up to do so, she began undressing and I was immediately awakened. Then she told me to go fetch her some stuff from the armory, which is were Dan Hiri found me. He wanted me to go on a little journey with him. We leave tomorrow, Anissina isn't pleased, and has told me she had better here from me often or I won't be getting_**anything**_ when I return.

Entry 2 (When they stop to rest at a river)

Dan Hiri has us stopped for the night, he is making a fire to cook some fish he has caught. I was reading for a while, then he asked what maryoku I used, I told him it wasn't his business. he seems to want us to bond or something, and I refuse to do so. I have already sent of a carrier pigeon to Anissina, who is more then likely going to be pissed that I left before she awoke. The fact that she's in my room and not dressed might not help me...

I merely wrote a short message:

Anissina,

The man and i have stopped to rest, so I am taking this opportunity to write as you instructed. As I know you will be rather angry about me leaving, I figure I should apologize for that now. Just remember that if I had woken you, you would still be angry at the fact that i woke you only three hours after you fell asleep. Anyway, the man and I are not speaking at this point, but I have a feeling he will try and change that. I will write again soon.

Gwendal

Entry 3 (The next day)

I have been informed by a laughing Dan Hiri that I talk in my sleep. He said he heard me call a name in my sleep, and he asked me if Anissina and I were still friends. He also asked who Wolfram's father was. I answered both, the first one not exactly honestly, but the second one I answered right, it shut him up for a while. we have stopped again, and we will be wherever it is he is taking us by tomorrow afternoon. I received a message from Anissina, Dan Hiri read some of it when I wasn't noticing. He didn't know anything about our "relationship" as we have been hiding for a while and know what to put in a letter and what not to put.

She wrote a rather extensive letter:

Gwendal,

I am happy that you actually listen to my instructions and followed them this time. Wolfram has been missing you already, Konrad as well, but they have been training together to keep their minds occupied. Cheri-sama is being a bit dramatic about the fact that neither of you said good-bye. I on the other hand, will simply just get you back for it later. AND DON'T THINK I WON'T!! Even if you are right about the whole being annoyed with you waking me up, I don't care, I still wanted to say good-bye. So expect to be punished when you get back.

I also finished my latest invention, I will of course need your help to test it, as always. I call it "See something far away" - kun. Its a machine that with a small portable part, you can see something far away, wherever the portable part is. (A/N: Think of a camera and a television) I can't wait to try it out so make sure to hurry home.

Cheri-sama said that she wanted her brother to come and help her with some matter or something. Konrad tried to talk her out of it, but to no avail, he'll be in within the week apparently. So look forward to that "wonderful" presence when you get back.

Don't forget to write, and to stay healthy, I need you fit for the testing of my new invention.

Anissina

Dan Hiri, who managed to read most of it, laughed and said we had gotten good at writing without showing what was going on between us. That man is going to get it when we battle again.

Entry 4 (The day they arrive in the village)

It's a pretty interesting place this village, mazoku, human, and half-mazoku/half-human live here peacefully together. A young boy here Yozak, asked about Konrad. We agreed to take him back to the castle to see him again. We plan to fight some bandits that have been terrorizing this village. I also sent a new letter to Anissina, just about the village and how the journey is going, nothing important.

Later

We have taken care of a the bandits, but at a price, during the fight Dan Hiri was injured, and later died. The reason he wanted to fight me it seems, was to make sure his memory lived on in my hatred for him. At the moment, I feel not hate, but admiration. I sent a carrier pigeon to both mother and Anissina to inform them. I will be leaving tomorrow for Blood Pledge Castle, the young boy, Yozak will be traveling with me.

Entry 5 (Back at the castle the next day)

I have just arrived back at the castle, Yozak is staying with Konrad since we arrived in the middle of the night. I just got back to my room, Anissina is asleep so I'm groping to try and keep it that way. Mother was waiting up for me, as was Wolfram, it seems he found out about Konrad being half-human. Wolfram has a thing against humans, I don't know why, but he does. Mother was pretty much in tears, she asked for all the details. It's almost dawn now, so I think I should go wake Anissina.

* * *

Well, if I ever get to the third little thing I told you all about, you'll like it, but for now this is it. I know its a bit OOC, but most fics are. Hope you liked R&R. 


End file.
